


一方通行（异色）

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 异色方
Kudos: 2





	一方通行（异色）

即使是温和的一方通行，那也还是一方通行。以那样的生活环境，想要完全纯白无瑕的一方通行是不可能的。异色与常色的区别，只是在于选择了一条完全相反却又十分相似的道路。

[现在是下午5点49分，距离第10031次实验开始还有11分钟，请问你准备好了吗？御坂进行确认。」

一方通行是渴望着交流与沟通的，渴望着被他人接纳的。

[为了确定您是本实验相关人员，御坂建议先进行密码的确认。]

接触过一方通行的人都会说，那是个温和的孩子。

无论如何都不会生气，无论是什么要求都会尽量办到。

[准备倒是不需要啦，不过你真的打算用那东西来对付我吗？]

他最大限度的满足和包容别人，就为了求得在这世上有一席栖身之地。

他想融入人类这个群体。

他想每个人都能温柔地对待他。

总的来说，他害怕着他人的恶意和排挤。

[还是提醒一下为好，这样的话你反而可能会受伤哦？]

那是绝对不可以发生的。因为排斥会被反弹，恶意也会加倍奉还，接下来便会持续叠加，直至崩溃。

不可以拒绝，因为会有人受伤；不可以生气，因为一切都会因此毁灭。

滚雪球一般的灾厄。

他在讨好人类。

[话说，你们为什么非得这样做不可呢？]

就结果而论，一方通行避免了恶意，但同时他也拒绝了善意。

因为害怕靠得太近会不小心伤害别人，因为害怕别人发现他是个怪物的事实，他小心翼翼地行走在人群边缘。

由此造成的:虽然他付出了很多，但不仅无法收获羁绊，反而在索求的深渊越陷越深。

因为无论如何都不会生气，因为什么要求都会办到。因为是强者啊，因为是“温和”的强者啊。

——一方通行？帮帮我……

——如果是你的话，一定可以吧？

——第一位！这种事情就交给你了！

——可以的吧？你会答应的吧？

[……距离第10031次实验开始还有4分钟……]

似乎是理所应当的，要求越来越多，越来越难，越来越无理。即使是身为仅有七人的等级五中的第一名，他也渐渐的开始力不从心了。

但是，即便如此，他也还是不得不去满足所有人的愿望。

一旦做习惯了的事情就无法停下来？

还是说看见别人的幸福，也稍微能感觉到一点幸福的余温？

孤独的孩子啊，就算是只是看着别人的笑容，也能有开心的错觉。

[放弃吧，你杀不了我的。]

他就是这么一个人，温和得过了头的一个人。

这样的一个人啊，想要尽力的维持现状，想要不被要求的雪崩所压垮。

如果，如果呢，能够拥有更强的力量，比等级五的第一名还要强的力量，可以轻易的满足所有人的力量。

[……实验正式开始，接受实验者一方通行请至指定位置待命，御坂宣布。]

绝对能力者进化计划。

与第三位超电磁炮战斗五十次的实验。在最开始所听说的，就只是这样，只是“战斗”而已。

一方通行并不喜欢和别人起冲突，但这毕竟也是没有办法的事情。

可是——

“为，为什么……？”

[……真是没办法。]

一方通行看着面前向他举起枪的少女，发出了这样的疑问。

两万名军用复制人。如果不使用能力的话，立即就会被少女击杀。

设置好了的既定程序中，包含了莫大的敌意。

杀，与被杀。

简单明了的关系。

[多享受一下外面的空气吧。看，夕阳很漂亮吧？]

不，不可以，不可以有敌意，绝对不可以！不然所谓的敌对关系根本就无法成立！

简单来说，只有身为捕食者的单方面屠杀。

然而——

她们是为了被你杀死才制造出来的，如果你不“使用”的话，也都会立即被当做垃圾处理掉。也就是说，再怎样都是死路一条。

站在玻璃墙外的研究员这样说。

而且，如果你不参与的话，那便意味着这个计划“破产”了。

一方通行的身躯在颤抖。

猜猜看站在这里的人有多少会受到牵连？

眼球扫过了无数张面孔。

会参与这种计划的人渣本身不需要关心。但是，在其中的是谁的父母？谁的子女？又是谁的丈夫？谁的妻子？

到底，有多少与此无关的人……

而他们，18万元的单价，无论如何都会死，根本没有人会责怪你。

宛如恶魔的低语。

而且，力量……

[既然已经决心要做这样的事情，又为什么要逃跑呢？]

一方通行是个温和的人。

无法回答，无法思考，无法判断。

但同时，也是个披上人皮的怪物。

没有办法的，救不了的，没有办法。

怪物并不温柔。

少女的枪口直对准他。

怪物相当自私。

住手……不，不要……这样，就没有理由了……就停不下来了……

要怎么办？要怎么办才好？要如何选择？

[不过，也不用太担心了哦。我会尽量温柔的。]

呯。子弹飞出，精准的没入肉体，暗红的腥臭液体慢慢渗出。

啊，啊啊，啊啊啊啊——

怎样啦！到底要怎样啦！怎样才好啦！这种事情根本就弄不清楚啊！！

总之，还是太弱了吧？一方通行望着地上成为尸体的少女，这样想到。正是因为没有足够的力量，才无法阻止这样的悲剧。

如果，能够拥有绝对的力量。什么复制人啦，什么实验品啦，什么处分啦，甚至什么理事会啦，通通都不重要，通通都不没有问题。

我救不了。

甚至，如果一开始就是绝对的强大，根本就不会有这种实验。

我做不到。

既然已经无法挽回。

地上的少女似乎还在看他。

那就只能背负着罪孽前行。

我没办法。

卑劣的怪物这样说。

所以，只有抱歉了。

两万个廉价的军用复制人，和普通人的圆满结局。

“抱歉啊……”

一方通行看着躺在巷道中的少女，轻轻地说。

不知使用了怎样的能力，少女的伤口十分齐整，想必是立即致死的无痛死法。

反正“一方通行”所能拥有的，从来都只是悲剧。

“真的是，十分抱歉……”

如此苍白无力的呢喃。


End file.
